Black Coffee
by AlIsBack
Summary: Andy meets Miguel for the first time. Please review for further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_After having watched Philadelphia for the first time in 1,5 years, I am absolutely back with some Andy/Miguel. English is not my native language so please excuse grammar and vocabulary mistakes. _

_Andy and Miguel meet for the first time. Please review if you want me to continue this story and upload more chapters._

**Black Coffee**

Ten minutes until his class started. He had to cross the whole campus to get to the law building but in any case, Andy needed a coffee. He had been studying the whole night and now he had to stay awake for his most important class. How convenient it was to have a Starbucks on campus. He glanced through the windows, hardly any people, he wouldn't have to wait. Andy being Andy he calculated everything in his head, the time at Starbucks, the time to cross the campus, the time to walk all the stairs up to his room and finally came to the conclusion: I can make it.

As he entered the coffee shop he saw the same guy who had been working there the last week. He seemed to be new though since Andy had never seen him before that and sometimes he seemed to have his problems with the coffee machine. A young man, not very tall maybe 5'8, dark curly hair and very dark eyes.

„Hello, what can I get you?", he asked with a very strong Spanish accent.

„I'll have a simple coffee."

„Milk, sugar?"

„No, just black."

The guy smiled nicely and approvingly. „Best way to have a coffee. Can I have your name?"

Andy was confused. „My, my name?"

„Yeah, for the.." He pointed at the cup.

„Oh, yeah, yeah. Got you. Andrew."

„Okay, one coffee for Andrew. It's 1,75 please."

Andy threw two dollars on the counter. „It's okay, I am in a hurry. Thank you.." He looked at the name tag. „Miguel", he added.

„You're welcome", Miguel smiled nicely. Andy blushed a litte, grabbed the cup and then hurried out of the door. 6min to go.

He saw Robert and Michelle sitting in the second row. „Excuse me, can I? Thank you.." He made his way through the other people.

„Hi Andy!"

„Hey guys!" Robert was a nice guy but Andy thought he was rather narrow-minded and probably only made it to Penn because of his rich parents. Michelle was pretty, smart, blond and almost every guy had a crush on her. Andy knew Robert was into her and he had the feeling that she liked him very much which made their constellation a little awkward. Andy opened his notebook.

„Are this the notes for the text we were supposed to read?", Robert asked disbelievingly.

„Yeah?" Andy looked at his text that had notes all over scribbled in his handwriting.

„You're such a know-it-all, Beckett."

Andy didn't say anything and felt confirmed: That guy is not too bright. While taking a sip of his coffee he thought about the guy at Starbucks, Miguel. Andy had noticed him before as he was very handsome. Well built, not too tall, a nice smile and what was most important to Andy: He had nice hands. Whenever Andy saw an attractive guy he would scaned his hands: Ugly hands? No chance. Whatever, forget him.

After class Michelle asked Andy if they wanted to study together and if he could explain her a few things over a coffee.

„Actually, I have this paper to.." Then he thought about Miguel at Starbucks. „Luckily, we have Starbucks on campus." He just wanted to see him again because he was nice to look at. Andy hadn't had been with anybody in quite a time and why not look at some really attractive guy.

When they approached Starbucks Andy saw Miguel cleaning tables. As thes opened the door Miguel looked up. „Oh hi, you seem to have a strong need for coffee today."

„Yeah, well", Andy blushed again.  
„Why don't you sit down and I'll get the coffee?", he asked Michelle

„Sure", she said with a bright smile.

„Okay, so I'll have another simple coffee and I assume she wants a tall Latte decaf as always."  
„What do you study?", Miguel asked randomly while preparing the coffee.

„Law."

Miguel chuckled. „Just what I thought."

„Yeah? Why?"

„Don't know, it fits."

„If you say so."

Miguel glanced over Andy's shoulder. „Pretty, huh? Your girlfriend?", he asked checking her from head to toe.

Andy turned around. „No, no. She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. We study together from time to time."

„Here's the coffee."

„Do you know this guy?"

„No, I just got my coffee from him before class and he remembered me."

„Oh, I see."

After studying for about half an hour Michelle seemed to get nervous.

„Andy there is actually somethin I wanted to ask you.."

He tensed. No, please don't.

„And what would that be?"

She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. „Well, we've been hanging out for a while now and you're really nice and so I thought you might want to go out with me sometime.. I mean, on a date."

„Well, look. First you are such a nice lovely girl but.."

„Oh, if you're taken. It's okay, sorry."

Andy shook his head. „No, it's just. I am gay." Her expression was somewhere between dsibelief, surprise and shock.  
To break the awkard silence Andy added: „It's not about you. I am not really interested in women in general. I'm sorry if I made it look like there was more between us."

„Since when?"

Andy looked at her, puzzled. „Erm, probably my whole life? I mean I didn't wake up one day ‚Oh, I am gay!' It was always pretty clear to me that I like men. I never felt anything else."

„Not even in high school?"

Andy laughed. „Particularily not in high school."

Michelle shook her head. „Wow, I didn't expect you to be.. You don't seem to be very.. gay."

„If that's supposed to be a compliment: Thank you."

„Why did you never say anything?"

„Well, I don't know. I am in the baseball team, I don't want problems. I don't want to look people at me like ‚Oh, there's the gay guy'"

Andy felt very relieved after that but asked Michelle kindly to not tell anyone else yet, that he liked to do it by himself when he felt like doing it. Since then he saw Miguel every day at Starbucks, everyday the smiled a little bit more intense at eachother, their hands would touch while exchanging debit cards and coins. It was the last day of the semester when Andy saw the note „Dinner at 6? Meet here" on his cup just as he walked out.


	2. First Date

He couldn't believe his luck. Andy was relieved, so they actually had been flirting and Miguel seemed to have an interest in him. It was not only in his head. But Andy had fallen for straight guys too often and there were still doubts. What if it was only two buddys hanging out, having pizza? No, no straight guy would write a private message like that on a cup. It had to be a date. With that Andy headed home to his dorm to get a shower and get changed. What should he wear? He didn't want to look like he tried to hard, just very effortless. Andy had only seen Miguel in his Starbucks-shirt so he didn't know his style either. In the end, he decided to go with his favorite jeans and just a white tshirt. Nervously he headed back to campus. He sat down at a bench right across from Starbucks trying to glance through the windows but he couldn't see Miguel. Maybe he was already finished and changing? 6:07. Still no Miguel. Andy slightly panicked. What if it had only been a joke?

It was only a couple of minutes later when he felt somebody poking his shoulder. He immediately turned around.

„Hello", Miguel smiled widely at him.

„Woah, you scared the shit out of me."

„Huh?" Miguel looked puzzled.

„It's just, I was lost in thoughts and you poked me so I.."

„Oh, I get it." Miguel laughed.

„Sometimes you talk so fast I don't get everything, you know. I didn't know that phrase. _Scaring the shit out of somebody._"

„Oh.." Andy felt like a dork. _  
_„Well, don't you wanna say hi?"

Andy got up and hugged Miguel awkwardly feeling even more dorky. „Hi.."

„I was afraid you wouldn't come", Miguel said while hugging.

„Well, you were the one who was late."

„Late?"

„Well, you just came here a minute ago."

Miguel looked confused. „Oh yeah.. Sorry. When I say 6, I mean sometime close to 6." He laughed again. „It's just.. I guess you Americans are always on time."

„At least I am", Andy said.

They walked off campus and Andy hoped nobody had seen him acting so awkwardly around this handsome guy. They were heading downtown for that pizza place Miguel had suggested. Andy found out that Miguel had just moved to Philadelphia four months ago without speaking a word of English before. „My sister lives here and I used to be here last summer on vacation, I really liked it and I needed a change so now I am here."

The awkwardness from before had subsided and talking to eachother came very naturally to both of them. Andy learned that Miguel aspired to be an artist but as he said being an artist these days was not the best choice to make a living from. Being around Miguel made Andy feel happy since he had not talked to anybody in a while who seemed like such a good person, so pure, with a rich laughter, and an interested listener and even more charismatic story-teller. It took Andy a while to say what was on his mind.

„How come you wrote this message on the cup? Weren't you afraid I may..?  
„It was just my instinct. I don't know. I had nothing to loose?"

Andy was surprised by his confidence. He himself had spend nights thinking about how to get a chance to meet Miguel outside from Starbucks.

They talked a little more, flirting and smiling at eachother when Miguel suddenly interrupted their conversation by asking Andy straight away if he had come out to his family yet.

„Well.. Kind of."

„What's that mean? How can you be ‚kind of' out?" But he didn't sound judgemental rather than amused.

„Not all of my family members know. My brothers know and my sister, too. But my parents don't."

„Why not?"

Andy felt uneasy. „It's not so easy telling your parents."

„I know, it isn't easy for anyone."

„How about you then?"

Miguel shrugged his shoulders. „It's okay for them."

„That's great."

Miguel hesitated. „Well ‚okay' doesn't mean they are very happy about it."  
He laughed. „No, no, no. It was not easy for them in the beginning. They are nice people but also conservative and catholic. You know, their attitude was ‚It's okay as long as we don't hear details'."

„How old were you?"

„Nineteen."

Andy just nodded lost in thought.

Miguel kept up with his questions.

„How about your brothers and sisters then? How did they react?"

Andy raised his eyebrows amused asking if this was some kind of interrogation. Miguel seemed embarrased. „Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Andy waved off saying he was only kidding. „They are all cool about it. My younger brother Randy even founded a gay-straight-alliance at high school. Can you believe that?", he asked disbelievingly.

„A what?"

„It's basically a club for gay and straight teenagers to.. I don't know share experiences and talk about problems, organizing Pride Parades and stuff."

Miguel nodded. „Ah, okay. We don't have that in Spain. Interesting though. Cool."

Andy shrugged his shoulders admitting he probably wouldn't have joined such club although he was very proud of his brother. When Miguel asked why, Andy hesitated for a moment.

„I guess I never saw myself as an activist for gay rights.. I don't know."

After finishing their pizzas and talking a while about typical American habits according to Miguel, they left the place. The sun was already setting but it was still light out. It was not clear whether this was the end of their date or whether they would go somewhere else together.  
„So, where do you live exactly?", Andy asked.

„It's actually not far from here. Just down Chestnut Street and then turn left." Andy nodded, thinking about mouthing what was on his mind. „I know this really nice bar on Chestnut so if you don't want to go already.."  
„Of course not", Miguel said decisivley.

„Well, then let's go." They walked down the streets of Philadelphia, from time to time brushing eachothers hand without holding them though. Miguel asked Andy a lot of questions about Philadelphia and if he was originally from here and what his favorite spots were. What would have been just small talk with any other guy to avoid awkward silence, from Miguel's mouth seemed to be honest, interested questions. In any sense Andy was pleasantly surprised with Miguel. From his looks he also could have been an arrogant Latin lover kind of guy but eventually he was everything but. He felt that this was different from any other dating experience he had made before. And those were a few. They entered the bar which wasn't explicitly a gay bar but frequented by a lot of gay men. Andy didn't like those bars very much but had to admitt that this was one of the only places where they could be more affectionate in public without getting weird looks or even worse. Andy invited Miguel for a drink but only with him insisting that he would pay the next ones. The bar was filling up quickly since there was a party going on later this night. The music was already getting louder. „Do you want to stay for the party or head some place more quiet?", Andy shouted over the music.

Although Miguel had unterstood Andy perfectly he leaned in closer to ask right in Andy's ear: „What'd you say?" Andy got Miguel's intentions right away and by putting an arm around Miguel's hip pulling him even closer, he repeated his words.

„Oh, we can go if you want."

„Only if you want."  
Miguel hesitated and then suggested to stay for at least one song and with that for one dance. The drinks showed their effects and even Andy who was, in his own opinion, not the best dancer felt really eased. The bar was by now so crowded that, even if they didn't want to, were so close to eachother that they eventually had to touch. Their torsos touched, their faces were so close that Andy could count almost every of Miguel's lashes. Miguel looked Andy intensly in the eyes and Andy wondered for a second if Miguel was right about to kiss him. But he didn't. Instead he took Andy's hand and led him outside through the crowd.

„That was fun", was all Andy could say and he realized right away how awkwardly he acted out of flurry. But instead of making him more uncomfortable Miguel asked where Andy lived. „On campus, in a dorm."

„I see. If you don't mind I can accompany you." The drinks made Andy feel a bit light-headed and so instead of immediately agreeing he asked Miguel whether this wasn't the entirely wrong direction for him.  
„Doesn't matter. It's not too far."

„Well then, I'd love to have your company on my way home."

After a short pause, Miguel added: „Maybe I offered it because I don't want leave you already." Andy turned his head to look straight at Miguel.

„Is that so?"

Miguel laughed. „You really don't have a good sense for flirting."  
„Sorry, I am such an idiot tonight."

„I didn't say that", Miguel insisted. For a moment there was silence between them but it wasn't awkward at all. Just the silence that comes when two people are lost in thought. Andy was pulled out of his own world when Miguel reached for his hand which made him tense for a moment and look over his shoulder. Miguel didn't say anything but wouldn't let go off his hand either. Andy managed a little smile and then answered Miguel's touch by closing his fingers around Miguel's. They walked like this until they reached the campus. Andy let go off Miguel's hand. „So I guess we have to say good bye now."

Miguel sensed how uneasy Andy felt about being affectionate in a surrounding where there were a lot of people he knew although right now nobody was out.

„Are you feeling watched?", Miguel asked.

„No.. It's.." But Miguel wouldn't let Andy finish.

„Well, good", he said with a smile that almost killed Andy. He couldn't count to two when he realized that Miguel had just pulled him closer and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek.

„I'll bet you need a coffee after this night. See you tomorrow." Before Andy could say anything Miguel had turned around and made his way through the half-lit campus.

„Yeah, see you", he whispered more for himself standing completely on his own, still feeling the ghost of Miguel's lips on his cheek, very confused but with a big smile on his face.


End file.
